A Moment Recaptured
by dingchavez1984
Summary: A chance to reclaim something lost. Akito/Ruri pairing. Their so cute together.


**Disclaimer:  I own nothing of Nadesico or it's characters.  I am just borrowing them to facilitate this story.  I also do not own the song that Ruri sings during the competition.  There is nothing to sue for anyways I have only a leftover pizza crust to give.**

**Author's notes:  This story is set right at the ending of the singing competition.  What Akito would have done if I was directing the story.  Almost forgot "speech" and 'thoughts'.**

**A Moment Recaptured**

            A lithe and beautiful girl is singing out her feelings on stage; there is a hush throughout the ship as she performs.

As I am holding on to feelings that I can't speak of,

my heart is filled with (visions) of you.

But it looks like these unbearably painful thoughts will make me cry

            The young girl is being watched by the whole ship on a big monitor in the cafeteria.  But the only person she wants to reach is the person that is standing just a scant 6 feet from her.

Those eyes of yours are fixed on her,

Forever unwavering it seems.

But hey, just a little...only a little, could you look at me?

            The man in question is smiling like a kid in a candy store.  He cannot believe that she has been hiding this much talent in her.  Mesmerized by the Siren's song, Akito cannot but ride the wave of ecstasy.

If I had met you before anyone else

You would have loved me as in my **dreams...as I wish, right?

            Staring at her one and only love, the young girl known as Ruri cannot hold back the tears developing in her eyes.

            (If) once more...(if) once more

we were to be *born and meet again,

next time, I want to be

your number one.

The more often we meet, the worse I feel. 

Seeing you is bound to just make me lonely.

Isn't it selfish, this troublesome love that I feel?

            Awakening from the trance that has lulled over the entire ship, Akito truly starts listening to the meaning behind the words.

If I could only steal you... Yes, I have thoughts like those too.

The distance between us...This is over...I don't wish to speak anymore.

"You coward",

another of myself will say.

Nevertheless, as always,

I think you are the best.

            Plunging the screen into a milky whiteness, smog soon fills the stage(provided so generously by Omoikane).  Ruri-chan reemerges in a one piece bikini more than adequate for competition standards.  

If I had met you before anyone else

You would have loved me as in my **dreams...as I wish, right?

(If) once more...(if) once more

we were to be *born and meet again,

next time, I want to be

your number one.

            Finishing her eloquent expression of her feelings Ruri bows her head to the applause that is sounding all across the ship.  Watching for Akito's reaction to the song from the corner of her eye, Ruri is disappointed to see him deep in thought.

            'Well that's just great, Baka, baka, baka.  I knew that was too subtle for his dense mind to understand.  What do I have to do?  Scream out at the top of my lungs I love you, Akito Tenkawa!!!'

            While in the mind of our intrepid hero a war is raging amongst his brain and his heart.  'What the hell is wrong with you Tenkawa don't you know that she was singing that song to you.' screamed his heart.  'Now be reasonable you emotionally bound oaf, she is too young for you.' reasoned his brain.  'Age is nothing to her, she is more than mature enough to know love.  She knows the misery of war for god's sake.' snapped the heart.  'You are old enough to be her father, give or take a couple years.' again reasoned the brain.

            Believing he would go mad with the war raging inside his head, Akito let out a tremendous roar.  "Arrrgggggggggg…"  Startled by the sudden noise in the cockpit Ruri gazed curiously at her love interest.  'That's it, Akito has finally gone off the deep end.  All that fighting and bickering between Yurika and Megumi has caused the poor man's psyche to implode.' worried Ruri.

            Releasing the vent-up frustrations caused by a mere song, Akito calm down somewhat.  Looking around sheepishly Akito spots his immediate problem staring at him with wide eyes.  "He…he…he sorry, had to vent a little.  Anything wrong Ruri-chan?"

            Amazed by his sudden change in attitude Ruri nodded her head and asked her most pressing question "So Tenkawa-san how did you like my performance?" blushing after her query.  Confronted by the question that he most wanted to avoid, Akito did not know what to say so he winged it.  "Well Ruri-chan that was a great performance and I am very proud of you."

            'There that should get me out of hot water with my princess.'

            Unfortunately for Akito it just got him into deeper trouble, "Then why didn't you seem to be paying attention, I mean you were spacing out at the end of it." responded Ruri.

            Tired of lying to his "princess" Akito sighed and stated his reservations "Well Ruri I was not spacing out.  I was most assuredly amazed by your song and talent but I had something on my mind."  Puzzled by his serious tone Ruri urged Akito on, "Well you see I was listening to the lyrics in your song, and I could not help but hear some subtle nuances."

            Preparing for the worst Akito voiced his question "Was that song meant to be for me, Ruri-chan?  Do you feel attracted to me?"  Surprised by his words Ruri again nodded her head.  "So that song was for me?  And you do love me?  Well that does cause a problem.(Ruri was cringing visibly at his response)  You see I love you too."

            "It's alright Tenkawa-san, I know you are in love…What did you say?  Did you just say what I think you said?"

            "If you mean, I love you.  Then yes, I meant that from the bottom of my heart Ruri-chan."  Overjoyed at the prospect of the future Ruri jumped into the arms of Akito and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.  "Ruri-chan…Ruri…need to breathe Ruri." gasped Akito.

            "Oh sorry, so sorry.  It's just that I am so happy.  You have made me so happy." responded a beaming Ruri.  "I am happy as well my dear princess.  I have longed for you for many months now, but I was afraid that you would not have me."  Embracing his princess Akito enveloped her in tiny kisses all over her face.

            "Hey…hahaha…that tickles." giggled Ruri.  Postponing his assault until later Akito just held his princess near for the warmth she gave.  'Damn he is strong look at that.  Holding me like I weigh nothing at all.  But I had better make this moment last.'

            "Omoikane please lock all personnel from the bridge, until I give you the permission to stop.  Also shut down all cameras leading into the bridge." directed Ruri.  "What are you doing Ruri-chan?  Are you giving us some private time?" spoke a mischievous Akito.  "Acknowledged." stated Omoikane.

            "Well I just wanted a little more time with you, that is all." responded Ruri.  Hugging him even tighter Ruri welcomed the warmth that his body brings.  "Warning, warning Jovians spotted converging on lone Aestivalis.  Send support immediately." beeped Omoikane.

            "Damn, that must be Ryoko I gotta go Ruri.  She needs my help, you stay here and we'll continue this later."  Racing toward the Aestivalis launching bays Akito's mind is only on one thing 'must save Ryoko'.

            Running to her console Ruri plugs into the mainframe to help her new boyfriend.  'I can't believe I have a boyfriend.  And it happens to be Akito, who would have thought.  Well back to the matter at hand.'  Ruri soon located Ryoko's Aestivalis near the cluster of Jovians that were headed for the Nadesico.  "Omoikane feed the information on Ryoko to Akito's Aestivalis so he can locate and rescue."  Omoikane acknowledged the order and had it done in less than a second.  'Good, good Akito should have adequate time to reach Ryoko before she comes into contact with the Jovians.'

            "Warning, warning Aestivalis has confronted the enemy Jovians." beeped Omoikane.  "Why would she do that?  Baka, got to inform Akito-kun.  And where is everyone else?" stated Ruri.  "Locked out of the bridge at your order." beeped Omoikane.  "Oh yeah, forgot about that.  Let them in now Omoikane."

            A swish and the bridge doors have been opened to reveal a most annoyed Yurika.  "What happened Ruri-chan?  Why did Omoikane lock us out of the bridge?  And where is Akito-kun?" ordered Yurika.  "Captain there is a cluster of Jovians moving into our location.  Please advise." stated Ruri.  "What did you say?  Jovians?  Well who's out there now defending us?"  Totally forgetting the lock-out all members of the crew started their own duties.  'Phew…got them off my back for now.  Hopefully Akito is having an easier time than I am.'

            Our heroic compatriot is now zooming toward the location of Ryoko's Aestivalis.  "Man I knew Ryoko was going to fight them first.  She can never wait for the rest of us."  Ryoko was in the middle of a enemy unit who had for the most part silently crawled toward the Nadesico.  But with the intervention of Ryoko there was no reason to keep up the pretenses of silence.  Now a vicious firefight was raging against a single Aestivalis versus the whole enemy unit.  "Damn maybe it was not best idea to start something with these guys."  To enhance her point a enemy unit had fired a large cannon into her energy pack; "Just great I only have 5 minutes of power left.  Stupid bastard."  Destroying the offending unit Ryoko focused on the last five minutes of her power.  "Got to at least reduce their number enough so Tenkawa and the Nadesico have a fighting chance."

            An idea popped into Ryoko's head and it included her death with the squad.  'Oh well at least I get to take all these bastards with me when I go.'  Rerouting all her power into her cannon, Ryoko sent it into the fray.  The resulting explosion annihilated the rest of the enemy squadron as well as sending Ryoko careening on a crash course to an adjacent star.

            "Well it was fun while it lasted, now I have to go to that big port in the sky."  Resigned to her death Ryoko was more than surprised when she detected a boson jump directly in front of her.  "What the hell, who's there?  Answer me." screamed Ryoko.  "Calm down, calm down.  There is no need to get all worked up it's just me Ryoko.  Akito Tenkawa resident cook and pilot." responded a voice through her Aestivalis.

            Relieved to find a familiar face in the cosmos, she was perplexed by his sudden appearance.  "And where did you come from Tenkawa?  Not that I am complaining or anything."  Using his thrusters to drag Ryoko's Aestivalis back to the Nadesico, Akito answered "Well I can't remember much, all I can remember is a light and bam I'm in front of you.  Go figure, anyways let's go home."

            Returning to the Nadesico took less time then usually since the Nadesico followed Akito's Aestivalis to Ryoko's location.  Back in the ship Ryoko raced to Akito's Aestivalis and waited for him to get out of it.  Finally seeing a mop of black hair rising out of the gigantic robot, Ryoko eagerly waited Akito's arrival.  When he had finally reached the floor he was glompped by Ryoko.  Akito's head was right in between Ryoko's breasts, "Not that I am complaining Ryoko but could you get your breast's away from my face."  Blushing profusely at his remark Ryoko released him, Akito was about to say thanks when she planted a big whopping kiss on him.  "Mmmhphh…Whoa what was that for?"

            "That was for saving my life.  And this one's for me."  Again embracing Akito Ryoko delivered a mind altering kiss that turned Akito straight to putty.  Racing away before he had time to recover Ryoko went searching for her room.  'Damn why did I do that?  He has the captain, why would he want me?  But man, was he ever a good kisser.'

            Dazed by the double kiss and the breast facial, Akito did not notice the young girl enter the docking bay.  That is until she turned him around and hugged him for all she was worth.  'What again, who is it this time?  Nobody hugs this hard except my princess.'  Looking down he spotted a glittering array of long silver hair, "Hello Ruri-chan nice to see you too.  But could you let go a bit hurting me."  Blushing again at her lack of control Ruri loosened her grip but still held tightly to Akito.

            "Oh hello Akito, welcome back.  But one question, what was that kiss with Ryoko about?  Huh, my love?"

**Author's notes:  Well there you have it my first attempt at a Ruri/Akito pairing.  They are so cute together, and I know that they are all OOC.  But Akito would not have admitted his feelings to Ruri if he was himself.  So what did you think please review?  Please?  Peace I'm out.**


End file.
